


Fallen Flowers

by Shining_Ideals



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships will appear as story progresses, Story gets progressively mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Ideals/pseuds/Shining_Ideals
Summary: Dia begins to have resurfacing feelings for Riko after experiencing a terrible nightmare. Eager to forget her nightmare she goes out into town. While going about her evening she stumbles upon something that may lead to a chance encounter.





	1. Reminiscence

A vast void, which seemingly stretched for miles on end, was the main thing that filled the girls mind. In it, were beings that resembled shards of glass, and small fragments of various pictures. 

All of which were her distant memories.

Most of these shards consisted of herself, along with her younger sister. Some presented her with two other girls around her age, whom were her best friends. Others consisted of a group of nine. Among those memories, many of them had lights, stages, costumes, and performances. They were all miraculous and breathtaking, each with their own distinct significance and value.

Subsequently, as each memory passed, they had progressed towards a specific person. A pure hearted girl who was quiet and reserved. She was easygoing, yet weak when in the face of peer pressure. With her distinctive feature being her long, smooth, and soft burgundy hair. For her, that feeling of caressing it would be pure bliss.

All of a sudden, as if a shift between movie scenes, she found herself standing before the same beautiful girl. Walking alongside the shoreline, with an astonishing sunset behind their backs.

Laughter and smiles had become apparent on both of their faces. As if this were a scene from a romantic movie. Enjoying their time together well spent, which seemed to last a lifetime.

Suddenly, she had stopped in her tracks, slowly raising her hand to her chest. Having the need to say something that had been eating away at her heart. Even though her feeling of uneasiness wouldn't fade, she managed to say with all her might.

_"Riko-san...will you please go out with me?"_

Having never felt like this before, she stood in shock and tremble. Fear? Not the fear of being rejected or ignored, but the fear of having regret for not being able to voice her desire. The idea had been locked inside her heart for so long. For not saying her feelings would be equivalent to giving up. A concept which her family never considered as an "option". 

Minutes began to pass, which then turned to hours, until it felt as if days were going by. She felt like it would be an eternity before hearing a reply. Just as the thought crossed her mind Riko begun to answer her question. Immediately she had looked up with glee in her eyes.

But to her dismay it wasn't the reply she had hoped for.

_"I...s..ry...Dia-san....m...d...ng...Yoshiko..."_

The current scene was a nightmare for Dia, watching as her memory became deformed and twisted.

Similar to how a picture would look after being burnt. Parts of her conversation with Riko had started to disappear. Her eyes had vanished, being replaced with the black void from within her mind. Next, parts of her body were beginning to fade which left blank gaps across her image. Making it difficult for Dia to even look in the general direction.

To make matters worse, Riko looked as if she were being pulled away from Dia. She had tried to reach out for her hand out of desperation. Missing her hand, Dia fell face first into the cold sand.

Immediately regaining her senses, she jolted back to her feet. All the while crying out for Riko to come back. She then tried running after Riko, but her actions were futile. The harder she had tried to run the further her memory of Riko grew. In turn, the void had begun to move all around her. As if it were a giant avalanche rushing down a mountain side.

Suddenly, Dia had finally noticed the darkness coming to engulf her, but by that time it was too late. At last the void had surrounded her, covering her vision and erasing the memory of Riko from her view. Eventually, she had been completely surrounded by darkness, being left all by herself in the vast nothingness.

Finally, she had given up and curled herself into a ball. Crying her heart out, with screams that could be heard for miles, all with the saddest face she had ever made.

That was when it had hit her, as if two trains had collided head-on. Immediately, she woke up, positioning herself upright only to find that tears were streaming down her face. Shivering out of fright after waking up from an excruciating nightmare; she realized that she was in fact, still alone. 

Finally, after some time, she had regained herself and began wiping away the tears from her face. Under her quiet and distraught voice, she mumbled to herself, "Why...of all the memories, why did  _that one_ have to appear. My dreams had nothing to do with her...so why...why Riko-san."

Still feeling shaken up from her nightmare; she figured it would be best to do something that would distract her mind from that horrid scene. 

"Ugh..it can't be helped, I might as well go get a drink to calm myself down. Thankfully Kanan-san and Mari-san aren't with me this time."

Since the last time she had gone out for drinks was over a month ago. Ever since then, Dia had been scared to touch another drink. From her last experience, she could barely recall that evening. With the following morning leaving herself in bed, sick for the whole day. Not to mention, a bad headache that seemed to linger for multiple days.

Getting up from her bed, she started to pack her purse with everything she would be needing. Next was to change out of her "Netflix" getup; and into some decent attire. Nothing too fancy as she thought to herself. A white short sleeved shirt with a denim jacket and red blouse would suffice. 

After putting everything on, Dia then walked over to her mirror. With her arms spread out she twirled around to see if everything looked presentable. To her satisfaction she gave a big smile and then proceeded to leave the apartment.

Casually strolling her way to the staircase, she had stopped to take one last look where her apartment was. After doing so she had resumed her stroll and hurried down the stairs. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs there was a poster that caught her attention. Seeing the complex she lived in rarely got any posters in the first place. Considering how lively and active Tokyo seemed to be. Walking over towards the noticeboard with a look of curiosity she had read the poster.

"SKIPC located near Shibuya, with performance times from 6:00 pm to 10:00 pm. It would be interesting to go see people perform. But there's no way Riko-san would be competing...is it even ok if I were to go watch? 

With these mixed feelings Dia shakes her head in disbelief at her own assumption. Being scared of seeing Riko after it had been so many years was outright ridiculous. After coming to a conclusion, she decided it would be best for her to go, regardless if she was or wasn't there. Before making her way, she gave one last look at the poster with a weak smile.

"Maybe this will be the time when I get it right." 


	2. Casual Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on her way to find a bar when suddenly she stumbles across a nearby park. Taking a chance to rest while recalling her memories. With her short-lived break an opportunity arises for her to meet up with a familiar face. One that she hadn't seen in a while, which is certainly unexpected.

Navigating through Shibuya's streets had always been intimidating. No matter if it were day or night. Coming from a small environment, such as Uchiura, was slightly different to say the least. After all, moving to Tokyo had been a major culture shock for Dia. With it were some unsightly memories from her childhood. One instance is when she strayed from her parents side. Finding herself in the middle of a station, desperately trying to make sense of an intimidating rail system; with numerous lines, names, and times littered all across the screen. On top of that, hundreds of people were passing by going about their own business. Naturally, as any young child might do would be to scream for their parents. Of course, her parents didn't come to the rescue, but rather the police had showed up. They contacted her parents reassuring that their daughter was okay. A simple, but scary experience which can happen to anyone as a child.

Putting that thought aside, she shook her head and patted her cheeks. If one were to focus only on the past, how could they ever move forward in life. For Dia, this experience happened more than twelve years ago. It wouldn't do any good to keep remembering such a silly, yet scary memory.

Coincidentally, she had yet to find a decent bar to suit her tastes. Her expectations weren't outlandish in any way. Her aim was to find a bar not overly crowded, and their drinks didn't have to be amazing or dirt cheap. But rather a nice, open, and calm setting; similar to that of a jazz club.

Before realizing it she'd been wandering around town aimlessly. Taking all the new surroundings and burning them into memory. Almost as if to compile an internal map of Shibuya. By now, her sights had been set on the busy streets, stores, and even nearby adult shops. Along with the various love hotels that appeared before her, of course she wouldn't memorize the names. Even though she was walking in "uncharted territory" it hadn't bothered her in the slightest. Seeing adult shops or love hotels was apart of the norm for society. After walking away from, in her mindset, the red-light district she had found herself standing in front of Mitake Park. Which was surprising, considering the amount of time she'd spent walking had barely been over an hour.

After experiencing some fatigue she decided if would be good to rest for a little bit. Making her way towards the nearest bench to catch her breath. Sitting down while her face looked towards the night sky, something she genuinely needed every once in awhile. Gleefully looking at the stars overhead was something she frequently enjoyed doing. One opportunity which most people may not get. Many of the citizens are constantly shuffling around for business rather than pleasure. Thoughts of her friends back in Uranohoshi had begun to resurface as she looked above. How she had missed spending time with everyone, especially Ruby. More importantly, wishing that she'd acted like a better sister. Yet, if she were to focus on the past how could she be able to move forward in life. Such small thoughts started to occupy her mind when...

_Bzz bzz bzz..._

"Pigyah!" immediately covering her mouth and looking around to confirm that no one heard her scream. Breathing a short sigh of relief before grabbing her phone. Turning on the screen, which revealed a text from Sarah Kazuno. Who was a former member of Saint Snow. 

"Sarah-san, what could she be wanting this late?"

Unlocking the screen revealed a mass amount of text messages. With the most recent message being from Sarah, which read. _"Hey Dia, it's been awhile since I last saw or talked to you. Are you used to living in Shibuya? How have you been doing recently, got any fun plans for the weekend?"_

It was strange to say the least, Dia had rarely talked to Sarah back in high school. But after moving to college, they started to run into each other very frequently. Yet, until recently there hadn't been many chances for visits or casual coffee dates. Last she heard, is that Sarah applied for a job at a cafe. Who knows if she was even working at the same place. Or even if she was working at all. "Come to think of it, the last time we saw each other was at the start of the new year."

To be precise, that was over six months ago. Of course, there are bound to be changes if people split away for a period of time. As Dia had spent a fair amount of her time focusing on schooling. With a majority of spare time she kept to herself; reading books, watching various movies, and even trying out shogi for a short while. Because of this she hadn't made any attempt to interact with people in her classes. Unless if group projects were required.

Naturally, plenty of opportunities would arise to meet new friends in college. But Dia hadn't been interested in the least. All her friends and family were back in Uchiura, or somewhere across the world. Granted that Mari had gone overseas for her education, You was somewhere (across the ocean) helping out on her fathers boat, and Kanan (last she heard) was still in the States to get a scuba license and her degree. But for the most part everyone remained in Uchiura.

Realizing that she still hadn't replied, she took a minute to come up with a response, _"Nothing too exciting, just studying for an upcoming exam. I do plan on going to a piano competition next week. Other than that, I'm just out getting some fresh air before i go grab a much needed drink."_

A few minutes of silence had gone by before hearing a rhythmic _bzz bzz bzz._

_"That sounds exactly like you, always studying huh? That's quite interesting, I never pegged you to be into piano competitions. I assume today must've been pretty crappy since you rarely go for a drink."_ Bullseye. Sarah's assumption was right on the mark. 

Feeling instant regret, her stomach started to churn at that remark. Hating herself for mentioning a "much needed drink." Of course she had pure intentions from the start, there was no ulterior motive to illicit a response from Sarah. Simply mentioning it out of impulse. If someone were to ask how their day was, how could one not feel inclined to give a brief and honest response? Given that her fingers had too much freedom, as if they typed without a care in the world. Replying,  _"It's an understatement to call today crappy...truth be told I had a terrible nightmare, which is the reason why I want to grab a drink. All so I can forget about it."_

Eagerly waiting to hear Sarah's reply, she started staring intensely at the screen. Sure enough it flickered back on due to her response,  _"If that's the reason would you mind if I meet up with you? I'm just about finished with my shift so it won't take me long. Of course, if it's ok with you."_

Realistically, it makes sense being with friends when going out for drinks. It would be outright pathetic and depressing having to drink by yourself. However, an upside is that she would be able to catch up with Sarah. She sat silently being hesitant for a few minutes. Until at last caving in and replying, _"I'll take you up on that offer, thank you Sarah-san. I'll grab us a spot at a place nearby. Would 30 minutes be enough time?"_

_"That works perfectly for me! I'll see you in a little while."_ With that last text, Dia's mood began to change for the better. Rising from the bench she decided it would be best to get a move on before Sarah's shift ends.

It would be bad if she were to show up late, especially since was out to find a bar from the beginning. Navigating her way through the park was fairly easy. It could be compared to an open pavilion or courtyard. Eventually making her way form the park to the bustling streets, which had a noticeable difference. In the short time walking back to the streets she'd found an interesting bar that was close-by.

The distance between the park and bar had been shorter than anticipated. It took less than ten minutes to make her way there. Inside was an ordinary but interesting theme. The lights were dimly lit, as to give it a feel where mafia or mobsters would frequent. Of course, she only knew this from watching various crime and drama movies. Which, to her surprise, had a fair amount of romance from time to time. 

To her left was a space where TV's were arranged in a lowered sitting area, with various couches, loveseats, and chairs occupying most of the space. Near the back of the room were a few pool tables and round tables. Wait...half-rounded tables? Perplexed she was confused on what she was looking at until she recalled poker tables. Since the top consisted of what seemed to be felt with designs where cards could be placed. On the right side of the room was the bar, which had twelve seats in total. Relatively unusual when compared to your average bar, as this appeared to be more for people to sit back and relax. Rather than where people would go crazy or try to find someone for a one night stand.

Dia had walked up to the bar asking for a water to start the night. Thinking that it'd be terrible if Sarah showed up while being in a drunken stupor. Nothing good could ever happen from that type of situation. Time seemed to fly by rather quickly when she was in the bar, as opposed to being outside. Nearly finishing her glass when she noticed Sarah making her way inside.

Looking around nervously comparable to that of a mother who lost her child. From the way she was looking Dia had assumed this was a first for Sarah. Not a first for drinking, but rather her first time coming into a bar. Giggling quietly to herself before waving, beckoning Sarah to move towards the lowered seating. Spotting her friends hand she blushed as she made her way towards Dia.

"I have to be honest, I'm embarrassed for not noticing you right away," while showing a nervous smile. 

"It's ok, I totally understand. To be fair we haven't seen or talked to each other for a _long time_."

"I must say, you seem more mature even when you were the student council president back in Uranohoshi."

"Really? Oh that's absurd, I haven't been doing anything out of the ordinary. Just keeping to myself and watching plenty of movies."

"I'm being serious Dia, your whole demeanor seems different. Like you had gone through a major change or something."

Feeling curious herself as to wonder if there really was a noticeable difference in how the others would perceive her. One idea had popped into view, recalling her nightmare from earlier that evening. But she quickly dismissed the thought, for that event was far to recent to have any major impact. Recalling any previous memories she could, trying to make a connection between her thoughts and Sarah's statement.

She was on the verge of remembering something crucial, something that she had forgotten for a very long time. But what was it? Time had started to speed up when she was on the verge of remembering that specific "something." When immediately she was brought back to familiar surroundings. "Ready to order a drink? You've been staring at the menu very intensely, to say the least." To her surprise she'd been spacing out, specifically all of her focus was fixated towards the menu. While bringing her head up she noticed Sarah's pose had shifted, Her body was leaning forward, head slightly tilted with an inquisitive look in her eyes. Feeling a small blush come across her face, while at the same time trying to avert Sarah's gaze. "Ah let's see, I don't feel too adventurous. I'll just have a piña colada," immediately scratching her mole, "My choices are very simple when going out for drinks. Which is hardly ever, to say the least."

Returning to her original stance, while seemingly slightly worried, she looked towards the bar with a smirk. "Ya know, I think I'll get a screwdriver. I'll be back with the drinks in a few, ok?" Smiling as she made her way up towards the bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had planned to post this after I got home from Kumoricon last weekend but college work took priority. On the bright side I managed to snag a Dia, Mari, and Sarah nesoberi. As well as see someone cosplay Valentine's Day Dia, which left me awestruck. Hope everyone enjoys the story so far, and I look forward to working on the next chapter.


	3. Wavering Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After conversing for some time Sarah splits up to get more drinks. Dia's mind wanders around aimlessly while waiting in anticipation for her to return. WIth various thoughts and emotions all running through her mind. Enough to the point where Dia begins to develop mild and outlandish thoughts.

After revealing a small grin Sarah turned her back, making her way towards the few steps that were directly ahead. Showing no hesitation, Sarah walked up the steps with ease, arriving at the counter in no more than two minutes. Granted, the building wasn't overly large nor were many people inside. Taking a "short break," she began to take note of the various people around the counter, noticing mostly middle-aged men and women, some elderly people at the tables, and a few young men playing pool who appeared to be around her age.

Feeling satisfied, she looked past the bartender towards the large wall of alcohol, eying the vast number of different brands. There were some bottles Sarah recognized from work, and foreign brands she never heard of until now. Putting the thought of shock and awe aside, Sarah mentioned towards the bartender to request two drinks. Since it would take some time until their drinks were ready, Sarah decided to steal one last glance around the room. While doing so a sense of caution arose while looking around, as if someone were staring at her. Unable to confirm the suspicion it would be best to hurry and not keep Dia waiting any longer. Still feeling uneasy she reached for the drinks, got up and made her way back towards the couch. Turning to leave the counter her eyes ended up meeting with a man standing next to her. Appearing in front of her was a tall, slim, but also a feminine looking man who resembled a high school model. With a gasp of realization, the words that came out of his mouth were simply, "Ah senpai!"

* * *

 

~~~~Only a few minutes had passed since Sarah left to order more drinks. For no reason, she began to feel nervous, and it wasn't as if Dia asked Sarah out on a date. Instead, it was a social outing for two friends going out for drinks, that's all there is to it. Dia began to look at the surroundings, which made her think of a hotel lobby or oversized living room, which couldn't hold a candle in comparison to Mari's mansion. Regardless of personal thoughts, she admired it, even the consideration to accommodate different forms of entertainment. These ranged from various tabletop games, a single lounge area, numerous tv's, and a healthy mix of card games near the backend of the building. Only if anyone was in a mood to risk making or losing money with friends.

When it came to the tv's, there'd been pre-set channels to suit everyone's tastes, which ranged from variety shows' to rom-coms and even dramas. While looking around, Dia slowly started to recall the names of some shows. After browsing the different TV's within view, Dia ultimately laid her eyes on the program being aired directly in front of her. It only took a split second for her to recognize the program as one of her few regular adult dramas. She was stunned by how fast the story had progressed. Since this was the newest episode and she did not know anything about what was occurring. Luckily enough she was able to watch it without much difficulty. Dia was beginning to consider whether it'd be ok to continue or if she should stop watching. After all the DVR back in the apartment set to record every new episode. After having a lengthy internal debate with her inner self, eventually caving in to watch the rest of the story panned out.

As the story began to unfold her nerves slowly got the better of her. being stunned at the sudden appearance of "mature content," her heart felt as if it were to leap from her chest. Seeing the woman caressed in a passionate embrace didn't help ease the tension. Letting her fantasies take their course, Dia envisioned herself in place of the woman on screen. A representation of herself laid out on the silky bed, with both arms pinned above her body. While being spread upon the sheets as her lover made advances all over her body. With the fantasy ultimately leaving her in a state of ecstasy. 

"Ahh...ah...mmm. Dear, you know we aren't alone." nervously saying, "My sister is in the other room. What are you ah...right there!"

Regaining her senses, Dia raised her hand immediately covering her mouth. Much less to her avail, she was left feeling irritated. All the while trying her hardest to prevent anyone from seeing, let alone hearing a young woman getting aroused in public. Realizing that she needed to get a grip, Dia turned her gaze towards the opposite side of the room.

With eyes shifted towards the bar, she vigorously studied each person. Tall, old, lanky, meek, handsome, and many more descriptions to last another hour. Suddenly, people watching happened to be a great way to remove her mind off the previous scene. Until her attention ultimately landed on a person standing at the bar counter. Out of everyone standing, Sarah was the one who caught her attention. 

It wasn't until that moment when she truly realized how much Sarah had changed since they first met. From starting out as rivals to acknowledging each other's skills, witnessing their weakest moments, and forming close-knit bonds. Dia's current interpretation of Sarah had become skewered; due to both the drama and her nightmare from earlier. 

Furthermore, Dia began to view Sarah more of a woman, as opposed to her dear friend. Noticing various features all around her body, in a subtle but lustful manner. Dia started inspecting along Sarah's body, first eyeing her legs which were emphasized by the tightness of her jeans. "I don't understand why men are obsessed with thighs." Letting out a small sigh before pondering what Sarah would look like with the so-called _"thigh-high"_ socks. Just the immediate thought was enough to make Dia blush. Shaking her head as she moved onward. 

As an artist sketching a painting she moved upwards with Sarah's curves. Advancing from her legs to an absurdly thin waist. Which is certain to put any model to shame. What caught Dia's attention was the young woman's hair. Rarely had she witnessed Sarah casting aside a ponytail for a more casual hairstyle. Seeing Sarah in her current state revealed new possibilities all in itself, even setting her on a pedestal with Eli Ayase. Who had been Dia's role model ever since she could remember falling in love with idols. Yet in front of Dia was a woman even more beautiful than the person she admired. 

Gettings a sense that she overstayed her welcome, Sarah immediately looked over her shoulder. She was not subtle in the slightest, as Sarah looked around with a concerned expression on her face. Feeling a rush of uneasiness, Dia looked away turning her attention towards her cellphone. 

"There's no way she noticed me, and it's not like she can read people's minds. I must be imagining things; after all, it's only been a few hours since _t_ _hat_  occurred."

Bringing her cellphone closer, Dia opened her messages and began to scroll through both recent and old conversations. With the most recent being the earlier conversation with Sarah. Scrolling past Mari, Kanan, Ruby, Chika, Yoshiko, Hanamaru, You, and lastly falling upon Riko. Letting her emotions take the lead opening past messages with Riko.

Scrolling past her previous banters related to Yoshiko and Riko being an official couple. From back then Dia realized how childish she was, leaving a gap of more than a week till she replied. _"That's good for you Riko-san. I'm sure you two were well suited for each other."_  

Moving back even further, specifically when Aqours went to help Izu Mito Sea Paradise. Looking through older messages revealed a picture of herself, her adorable younger sister Ruby, and Riko being restless. Reason being is because of a group photo taken with an overly friendly sea lion. How times used to be much simpler back then, there was no sudden pressure of having to grow up. No rush to think about their futures or any urgency to apply for any universities. Everyone put all their efforts into being both students and school idols. Making precious memories along the way was something of an added bonus.

"Ehh, that looks like quite the old photo. Must be a very fond memory for you to be truly smiling. Where was this taken?" as Sarah had asked while leaning behind Dia.

Letting out a sharp but silent, "Pigyah!" Since she wasn't expecting Sarah to return so quickly. "Jeez don't scare me like that. I could have hit you on reflex thinking you were Mari."

Sarah retorted back with a low chuckle, "Well you've been around me long enough to know I wouldn't something like scaring you intentionally." Sitting down next to Dia as she handed her drink, "Here you go, just so you know the longer it sits the more watered down your drink will be. An that'd be just a waste of some damn good alcohol."

Letting out a brief sigh, "I know how alcohol works, even though I rarely drink." Raising the drink to her lips as she drank enough to give Sarah a look of shock. But at the same time, she was mildly impressed. "This is insanely sweet...but it is delicious." Bashfully sipping on her drink as she lowered her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for anyone who has been patiently waiting for the next chapter. I'm sure for those who've been waiting have thought got dropped. On the flipside, school kept me busy and eventually, the holidays took its toll in delaying my writing. It's time to get this show back on the road.


End file.
